Story of a Girl
by acromatic princess
Summary: Sakura's life has been full of drama, and when Ino suggests she become a cheerleader to get away from all of it, things seem to get worse. Especially when she might be falling in love with someone totally out of her league. SasuSaku. Full summary inside.


Title: Story of a Girl

Full Summary: Sakura has had a pretty hard life. Her mom just died, her dad doesn't seem to care about her anymore, her brother's doing drugs, and her best friend, Ino, moved to New York. Ino suggests that she join the cheerleading squad, so Sakura could actually have some fun, since she _did_ always like doing gymnastics. But life in the popular world isn't as easy as it seems, especially when she starts falling for Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest, richest, smartest, _most_ popular guy in school.

Author: sakura725 (Ok, I could have done better on the name. But I was a little younger and didn't know the meaning of the word 'original'.)

Category: I put them as humor and romance (I never write a story without romance), because you can only put two down. But there will definitely be drama in this story.

Rating: T because of swearing and probably some sexual humor. Did you know that a few months ago I wouldn't even say damn? Man, I have _so_ changed. (But I still can't swear at my private Christian school, because everyone would judge me and my friends are goody-goodies, so I don't want to corrupt their minds.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (But, damn, I wish I could.)

Setting: Our world. Whatever high school I put them in. (My god, I kept spelling high school wrong. First I spelled it highshcool. Then I had to look at how I spelled it in the story and saw that it was two words, so I fixed it, but it was still wrong. Then I had to look at the story _again_ to see why it was wrong, and I saw that shcool was actually spelled school. I am such a spaz.)

Couples: SasuSaku (duh), NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, and any other ones I think of along the way.

POV: Told through emails, diary entries, etc.

Other Stuff: I hope you enjoy the story! And please review!

* * *

_August 23, 2008, Saturday, 11:37 P.M. _

Dear Diary,

So my dad got you as a birthday present for me; I don't know why. I have never expressed an interest in writing, nor do I like to share my feelings.

But maybe that's why he got you for me, so I could have something to pour my feelings into.

More likely he picked it up on the way home from work after just remembering that it was my birthday today. Yeah, that's probably it.

Let's just pretend that he bought you for me because of the first choice. So I could express my inner thoughts.

Well, here they are.

I wish my best friend hadn't moved to New York, because now I am really lonely.

I am mad at my mom for dying.

I am mad at my dad for letting my mom die.

I want my brother to stop doing drugs, because it's really messing him up.

I wish I had someone _real_ to talk to, not this goddamn piece of shit.

So that's how I'm doing. How about you, diary?

* * *

From: PinkCherry4

To: BlueEyedBlonde21

Subject: I hate you.

How dare you move to New York without me!

You suck. Go to hell.

-Sakura

P.S. You know that amazing dress that's only at the Bloomingdale's in New York? Can you pretty please get that for me?

* * *

From: BlueEyedBlonde21

To: PinkCherry4

Subject: Aw, I love you too.

You're right, I do suck (just not in the way you're saying. I suck _things_). And I've been to hell already. It's called high school.

-Ino

P.S. I thought you hated me. Why would I get an expensive dress for someone who hates me?

* * *

From: PinkCherry4

To: BlueEyedBeautiful21

Subject: Ok, maybe I don't hate you…

But still, it's not fair that you got to move to New York and I had to stay here. Besides, it's not the same without you; the balance has been disrupted.

When have your parents ever been the bosses of you? They had no right to make you move. Bad things could happen if you don't come back. I even made a list.

Reasons Why You Should Go Against Your Parents and Come Back Here

1. Shikamaru has been staring at the clouds a lot more lately. I think his melancholy could turn into something bigger. Like suicide. And it would be all your fault.

2. Hinata has a crush on that guy, Naruto Uzumaki. You know, the popular one who's best friends with Sasuke Uchiha? She hasn't said anything about it, but she's always staring at him and blushes whenever he gets within 5 feet of her. I think she needs someone with experience in that area.

3. I don't have anyone to copy off of in math anymore. So I'm gonna fail and therefore won't get into medical school.

4. Tenten is now the only non-bitch cheerleader. She's thinking about quitting. And then all of the time you spent getting her to be a girl will have gone to waste.

5. I'm bored. Remember what happened the last time I got bored? Except this time you're not here to hold me back. So things could get messy.

-Sakura

P.S. Okay fine, don't buy me the dress. Just come back!

* * *

From: BlueEyedBlonde21

To: PinkCherry4

Subject: Duh

It's not my fault that I had to move to New York! Trust me, I would do anything to come back.

And my parents have always been the bosses of me. If I don't listen to them, they won't give me money. And I really need money, so that eventually I'll be able to live on my own without their help.

And about the list…

1. You're imagining things. Shikamaru doesn't like me in that way.

2. Really?! Hinata likes someone?! That's great! Yes, I do know who Naruto is, you freak. Everyone knows who he is. Him, Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba are well-known names in our school. I don't know what to do about it, though. Naruto's in a whole different crowd.

3. Um…here's a thought, actually do your own work! Or just find someone else to copy off of. Hm…who's smart…is Sasuke in your class? If he is, then just casually sit next to him, bat your eyelashes flirtatiously, and say, "Hi! Um…Sasuke, right? You seem to be pretty smart, and I was wondering if I could look at your homework to check a few of my answers." And then copy it shamelessly.

4. Tenten is thinking about quitting?! Noooo!! Then all my hard work will have gone to waste. Sakura, you need to take action. There are a few cheerleading spots open now, right? So you could just join, and then Tenten won't quit! You did take gymnastics until ninth grade; you can handle it. (By the way, the cheerleaders aren't really too bad of bitches, but I get what you mean.)

5. …Find something to entertain yourself. _Now_.

-Ino

P.S. Fine. I'll buy you the dress. I haven't given you a birthday present yet anyway.

* * *

From: PinkCherry7

To: BlueEyedBlonde21

Subject: But that doesn't mean that I like you

I'll forgive you for the whole moving to New York thing (just for right now), because I saw something in your last email that was a little disturbing.

You think I should be a cheerleader? Right.

Yes, I did do gymnastics, and I suppose I am good at all the back flips and stuff, but this does not mean that I can be a cheerleader.

Firstly, to be a cheerleader, you have to be preppy. You are preppy, and Tenten is surprisingly good at acting like she is, but I am in no way a preppy person.

Secondly, you have to be pretty. Both you and Tenten are pretty; I am not.

So, as you can see, the whole cheerleading thing could never work out, but I forgive you for your momentary lapse of logic.

-Sakura

P.S. Thanks.

P.P.S. The whole asking Sasuke for help thing? Yeah, that's never gonna happen. I've never talked to him before, and he's on a totally different social level than I am. You really _did_ lose your brains, didn't you? And you shouldn't have been talking about me doing my own work; you had to copy off of _my_ papers in every other subject. Math is just stupid, and I don't think that I should waste my time doing it.

* * *

From: BlueEyedBlonde21

To: PinkCherry7

Subject: Of course it does

Seriously, Sakura, I think you should try out for the cheerleading squad. And not just for Tenten's sake, either.

Because you need to get over this whole I'm-ugly-just-because-I-had-a-big-forehead-when-I-was-little thing. You know, you really are very pretty. What with your long, pink hair and NORMAL sized forehead, you'd think that all the guys would be over you.

Which is why you need to become a cheerleader, because then people will actually know that you're much more than the smart girl who has one of the highest GPA's in school. It worked for Tenten, I think. I saw Neji Hyuuga looking at her a little more than was necessary.

Besides, you loved doing gymnastics; I saw your performances, you looked like you were having so much fun. And you owe it to yourself. You've been through so much, and you haven't even let yourself let out repressed feelings and be a little crazy (except for that one time, but that wasn't expressing your feelings nearly enough). And, trust me, the cheerleaders can be _very_ crazy.

-Ino

P.S. What are friends for?

P.P.S. That's where the whole cheerleading thing comes in. You'll definitely get connections from being a cheerleader.

P.P.P.S. Even though you don't have a big forehead anymore, I refuse to relinquish my rights on calling you Forehead-girl. And, don't worry, if you try out, they'll _have_ to let you on the squad. (Yes, I am admitting that you are more amazing than me in cheerleading. But just barely.)

* * *

From: PinkCherry7

To: BlueEyedBlonde21

Subject: Never mind. I hate you again

Have I ever said that you are very good at convincing people to do things that they would have never done otherwise? Well, I'm saying it now. But I am immune to your skills. No way am I listening to such ludicrous advice.

…

…Fine. I'll try out. But it WASN'T BECAUSE OF YOU. I'm doing this because I want to. Well, not really. Whatever.

But I am so suing you for emotional damage if I don't make it.

-Sakura

P.S. Yeah, yeah. Let's not go into all that emotional crap.

P.P.S. I still think you're crazy. I mean, _Sasuke Uchiha_? I don't think even being a cheerleader would make him notice me. Besides, I have heard that he doesn't care about girls as much as most of the other jocks do. …But _damn_, that boy is _fine_.

P.P.P.S. Fine, then I still get to call you Pig. Sorry, _babe_, that's just how life works. (Get it? Babe? Like the pig? Haha…Sorry, I'll stop now.)

* * *

From: PinkCherry7

To: WindyChick09

Subject: Cheerleading tryouts

You probably don't know me, but I'm Sakura Haruno. I was wondering if I could try out for the cheerleading squad.

If there are no spots left or if tryouts are already over, then I understand; I just wanted to know if there was a possibility.

In case there _are_ spots left, then I should tell you that I do have experience. I took gymnastics for a little while, so I know the basic stuff.

So if you could get back to me, then that would be great!

-Sakura

* * *

From: WindyChick09

To: PinkCherry7

Subject: Cheerleading tryouts

Sakura Haruno? I know you; you have one of the highest GPA's in the school.

So you want to be a cheerleader, huh? I never thought of you as a cheerleader type, but I guess I have to see you in action before I make any decisions.

Actually, the cheerleading tryouts were on Friday, but most of hopefuls weren't all that great, so we were trying to decide who we would have to be stuck with. But if you want to try out, then I can have a private try out time and see if you would be a better choice than the others. Is Monday after school good?

-Temari

* * *

From: PinkCherry7

To: WindyChick09

Subject: Cheerleading tryouts

Yes, Monday is fine. Thank you so much for doing this for me.

-Sakura

* * *

From: WindyChick09

To: PinkCherry7

Subject: Cheerleading tryouts

No problem. Besides, we need more sensible girls on the squad.

-Temari

* * *

Did you like it? If you did then please review. If you didn't...I do accept constructive criticism, but don't flat out say that it was horrible or it sucked or anything else like that.

Also, I won't have the story told through just email and her diary. I'll tell it through anything I can think of, except, of course, the normal way. (I don't know how to explain it, but I think you know what I mean.)


End file.
